1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a learning apparatus and a learning method, a prediction apparatus and a prediction method and a program, and more particularly, to a learning apparatus and a learning method, a prediction apparatus and a prediction method and a program which are capable of more accurately predicting a future path and an elapsed time after a current time.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, research has been made into modeling, into learning, a state of a user using time series data obtained from a wearable sensor which is a sensor which the user can wear on the body and recognizing a current state of the user using the learning model (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-134080, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-204040, and “Life Patterns: Structure From Wearable Sensors”, Brian Patrick Clarkson, Doctor Thesis, MIT, 2002).
Further, the present applicant has proposed in advance a method of probabilistically predicting a plurality of possibilities of an activity state of a user in a desired future time in Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-180780. In the method of Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-180780, it is possible to learn the activity state of the user from time series data as a probabilistic state transition model, to recognize a current activity state using the learned probabilistic state transition model, and to probabilistically predict the activity state of the user “after a predetermined time”. Also, as an example of the prediction of the activity state of the user “after the predetermined time”, Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-180780 discloses an example which recognizes a current location of the user and predicts a destination (location) of the user after the predetermined time.
In addition, the present applicant proposes a method of predicting arrival probabilities, path and time for a plurality of destinations even if there is no designation of an elapsed time from a current time called “after the predetermined time” as Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-208064, which is further developed from Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-180780. In the method of Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-208064, it is possible to search a node corresponding to a node of the destination from among nodes forming a probability model to thereby automatically detect destination candidates.